Endgame Boss Guide
Introduction All of the endgame zones follow the same basic formula. They are all instanced zones, they all have multiple zones that lead into a penultimate boss, and they are all rather profitable. Before you read about the strategy behind each individual boss/zone, please read the following section about the logic behind being competitive at weekly instances. Tips and Tricks -Multiboxing -Contesting in a group -Being nice to ppl so you dont get looted Gear Notes RNGesus is a fickle mistress, and being successful is all about reducing the chance that the enemy will kill you. Item Stats In general, block chance is the most important stat on armor. Especially when entering into endgame, damage reduction and dexterity penalty can be negotiated, but having a low block chance is a surefire way to get destroyed. Jewelry Jewelry gives seemingly inconsequential buffs, but when fighting against endgame bosses, they can drastically improve your chances of not dying. A lot of the very powerful jewelry is gated behind the bosses, but it may be worth seeking out some other jewelry. * Raptor Eye Ring * Desert Gem * Onyx Chain * Buff Items Buffs are probably the most underrated and unknown part about Initium. While there are relatively few buff items in the game, they all have a substantial impact on your ability to slay bosses. While they are absolutely not necessary, some of the harder bosses get extremely sketchy if you don't have any buffs. There is a common misconception about how buffs are applied. Any percentage buff calculates their value based on your original stat, not your stat after buff. That way, you cant stack small buffs to infinity. While this is not super relevant, it is somewhat important to understand. * Pumped; Fighting a boss without pumped compared to with pumped are night and day. * Mysterious Berry: Drops from Spriggans inside the Enchanted Forest and surrounding areas. Gives +25% intelligence for an hour. It is probably the best buff item currently in the game. * Mysterious Elixir; * Stew; * Kalet Balm; +10% intelligence * Evil Witch's Hat; +1 intelligence * Shade's Blood * Timeworn Treads of the Forgotten * Angel's Trumpet; +5% * Demonic Clarion; +5% * Fallen Bugle; +5% Final Thoughts Initium's endgame is vast compared to what it was like many years ago. There are a crazy amount of gear options that could work to fight these bosses. In this guide, the most popular/proven methods will be listed. That doesn't mean that it's the only way to fight the boss. Gear experimentation and trying new things is a key part to enjoying Initium. Don't be afraid to try a gear combination that isn't recommended here! Bosses Black King Black King is generally considered to be the entry-level weekly boss. He is an extremely profitable boss to fight, as he drops gear that is high in demand for virtually all other weekly bosses and instances. Part 1: Fort Black Part 2: Fort Black: Throne Room Part 3: Fort Black: Panic Room Room Contents: * A variable amount of black knights * 1x The Black King This is the final room inside Black Fort. The black knights are relatively easy to dispatch, and the Knight's Longsword is a great weapon. If you get lucky, you will encounter The Black King. Part 4: Fighting the Black King Weak to: Piercing OR Piercing / Bludgeoning Damage Deals: Slashing Damage Drops: Black King Set Strategy: The Black King is a tough nut to crack, but with the proper tools he is not too challenging. The main difficulty with this boss is that he boasts extreme defenses, which makes for a very long fight. Even damage types that he is "weak" to take a rather long time to defeat him, especially if his armor rolls high on damage reduction. However, he does not hit obscenely hard, compared to many other bosses on this list. This allows for weaker armor to be used to defeat him; you don't have to have other endgame sets first. This means that the Black King is almost always the first weekly boss to be killed by a new player. Due to the length of the fight, having armor with a high block chance is strongly recommended. Aseridith Heavy Plate and good Gladiator Gear are what most people kill their first Black King with. A good shirt such as a Dragon Blood Shirt is also necessary. The epics Python Scale Tunic and Crusader substantially increase your chance of winning, however they are absolutely not necessary to win. There are many weapons that are suitable to fight the black king with. Here are some commonly used ones. * Gilded Rapier is the classic weapon. Use at least a 72 max for good results * General's Mace is extremely good due to it's B/P damage combo; it will hit him extra hard, as shirt won't block nearly as much damage. At least 64 max should do the trick, but the stronger the better. * Thorn is a very good choice, as its high max damage and high crit rate make quick work of the king. * Fury of Xolotl is also a good choice, if it rolls well. Very similar to General's Mace. There are multiple good shields as well; a good roll of Master Spell Book is the best choice for people trying to make their endgame debut. Shark Tooth Shield also works very well. The epic shield Final Favor is also very good, but is not required to win. If you have already defeated the Black King, using a BK set against him is the easiest way to win; once you have one set, it starts to snowball rapidly. Once you have murdered the black king, congratulations! You've officially made your mark on endgame. There are many more challenges ahead! Desert Prince Part 1: Nomad Soldier's Camp Part 2: Lavish Courtyard Part 3: Lavish Pavillion Part 4: Fighting the Imperial Desert Prince Gol'Shlanek Part 1: Mausoleum of Gol'Shlanek Part 2: Undead Minotaur Part 3: Tomb of Gol'Shlanek Part 4: Fighting Gol'Shlanek Drow Sorcerer Drow Sorcerer is a relatively obscure boss. It's not super well know, as it doesn't drop much gear when compared to its peers. As well, the instance leading up to it is not particularly interesting or profitable, and is easily among the shortest instances inthe entire gam e(only two rooms). However, the Ring of Resistance is one of the most powerful rings in the game, so this instance is worth it. Part 1: Drow Vault Part 2: Fighting the Drow Sorcerer The Drow Sorcerer is not a particularly difficult boss. Il'Kalet Il'Kalet is generally considered to be the most profitable endgame instance. The Category:Il'Kalet Set is widely considered to be among the best armor currently in the game Part 1: Collecting the Kalet Balm In order to enter the Spectral Marsh, you have to have a buff that is given by the consumable item Kalet Balm. The buff also gives +10% intelligence and lasts for 20 minutes. There is an NPC at the Hidden Path, who offers to turn 5 ingredients into a single Kalet Balm. Those ingredients are... * Mosquito Blood from Bloodsucker Drones * Pixie Dust from Blood Pixies and Elite Blood Pixies * Leviathan Scale from Leviathan Spawn * Desert Flower from Royal Bodyguards and Wilderness Vagabonds * Salamander Tail from Ice Salamanders Note that Pixie Dust and Desert Flower both drop from other endgame instances, so you will likely have an abundance of them by the time you arrive at Il'Kalet. Part 2: Ritual Site Part 3: Spectral Marsh Part 4: Il'Kalet's Haven Part 5: Fighting Il'Kalet Bellezar Part 1: Collecting Keys Just getting to bellezar is a COLOSSAL pain in the ass. His drops are good tho. Part 2: Eastern Tunnel Part 3: Western Tunnel Part 4: Small Gap Part 5: Fighting Bellezar Angelic Emissary The Angelic Emissary and the associated instance are widely considered to be the most difficult boss/instance in the game, and the most rewarding. Part 1: Collecting the Champion's Tonic Similar to Il'Kalet and the Kalet Balm, there is a pseudo-key under the form of a buff item, the Champion's Tonic. This item has 11 durability, and the buff lasts around 1.5 hours. At the Curious Doorway, there is a script that will turn 10 ingredients into a single Tonic. Those ingredients are... * Vrock Feather from Vrocks * Griffon Feather from Griffons * Orb Weaver Venom from Orb Weavers and Monstrous Orb Weavers * Boar Tusk from Boars * Beast Flesh from that one instance that I forget (100% drop rate) * Mirelurk Eye from the other instance that I forget (100% drop rate) * Empty Vial from Aseridian Disembowlers * Wild Rose from Dryads * Heart of Girallon from Girallon * Heart of the Colosseum Creature from Colosseum Creature Part 2: Destroyed Shrine Part 3: Angel Roost Part 4: Between Worlds Part 5: Fighting the Angelic Emissary Frost Giant Shaman The Frost Giant Shaman is a boss native to the Glacial Temple. It is unquestionably the most elusive boss in the game, spawning on average once every 6 weeks. It is also extremely difficult, and will absolutely mop the floor with unprepared players. Part 1: FGS Mechanics Frost Giant Shaman is built on a variable timer. Despite the Glacial Temple instance respawning once per week, Frost Giant Shaman only spawns once between 4 and 8 weeks since the last spawn. Inbetween that time, there is effectively a 1/4 chance that on any particular week it will spawn. The only way to tell for sure when the last spawn was, was to be there for it. Part 2: Fighting the Frost Giant Shaman Weak to: Piercing Damage Deals: Bludgeoning/Piercing, Slashing